The Secret of the Swimming Lessons
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Mengambil plot waktu saat Aiko latihan renang di Maho-dou sebelum lomba renang menyambut semester 2 digelar - Naisho episode 3. Banyak fakta terungkap waktu Doremi, Hazuki, Onpu dan Momoko menolong Aiko untuk berlatih renang. Fakta apakah itu?


**DISCLAIMER:** Aku tidak punya Ojamajo Doremi. Aku suka acara ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Ojamajo Doremi adalah acara yang dibuat oleh Toei Animation pada tahun 1999-2004.

Catatan Author: Well, kalau ada yang pernah nonton season 1 episode 26, pasti bakalan bingung kalau nonton Naisho episode 3. Di season 1 episode 26 terlihat kalau Doremi dkk ada kelas renang waktu musim panas, sedangkan di Naisho episode 3 ada pernyataan mencengangkan dari Hazuki kalau waktu mereka kelas 3, nggak ada kelas renang. Ditambah lagi, disana juga dijelaskan kalau Doremi dan Hazuki baru tahu bahwa Aiko nggak bisa renang (padahal kalau dilihat dari season 1 episode 26, setidaknya Hazuki tahu tentang hal itu, karena disana, yang kelihatan terlambat sampai-sampai nggak ikut kelas renang kan hanya Doremi). Disini, aku mau mencoba menyambungkan ketidaksinkronan antara season 1 episode 26 dan Naisho episode 3 itu.

Summary: Mengambil plot waktu saat Aiko latihan renang di Maho-dou sebelum lomba renang menyambut semester 2 digelar (Naisho episode 3). Banyak fakta terungkap waktu Doremi, Hazuki, Onpu dan Momoko menolong Aiko untuk berlatih renang. "Kalau kamu ikut kelas renang waktu itu, berarti harusnya Hazuki-chan dan yang lain tahu dong, kalau kamu nggak bisa renang." Baca lebih lanjut untuk mengungkap semuanya.

**The Secret of the Swimming Lessons**

"Oke, minna, sekarang kita istirahat," kata Hazuki, "5 menit lagi kita lanjutkan latihannya."

"Setuju!" kata ojamajo lainnya.

Sekarang, para ojamajo sedang berada di pekarangan Sweet House Maho-dou, di sebuah kolam renang kecil yang mereka jadikan tempat latihan renang (khususnya untuk Aiko, yang akan menjadi 'jangkar' dalam lomba renang yang akan dilaksanakan di hari pertama semester 2).

"Hah, capeknya..." kata Doremi.

"Iya nih, capek." Momoko setuju, "Ngomong-ngomong, boleh nggak... aku nanya sesuatu."

"Mau nanya apa?" kata Hazuki.

"Beneran nih, kalian nggak pernah ada kelas renang lagi di sekolah sejak kelas 3?"

"Iya."

"Nggak pernah ada sekalipun?"

"Ngg... seingatku sih, nggak ada."

"Eh, chotto matte, Hazuki-chan," kata Doremi, "Kayaknya aku baru ingat kalau waktu itu... sempat ada kelas renang deh."

"Lho, Doremi-chan, bukannya waktu itu pas pertama kali kita nggak ada kelas renang gara-gara kolamnya rusak, ya? Itu kan... waktu kita ke sekolahnya bareng. Aku, kamu, Ai-chan, sama Kanae-chan."

"Bukannya sebelum itu juga ada ya?" tanya Doremi, "Kalau nggak salah, waktu itu aku nggak sempet ikut kelas renang gara-gara telat ingat tentang kelas renang itu."

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya, waktu itu kan aku ke Maho-dou sendirian, terus waktu Baaya ngasih tahu kalau kamu ikut kelas renang, baru aku ingat kalau memang ada kelas renang waktu itu. Terus, aku buru-buru ke sekolah, tapi kalian bilang aku udah telat. Kelasnya udah berakhir sepuluh menit sebelum aku sampai di sekolah..."

"Oh iya ya. Aku baru ingat."

"Wait a minute! Kalau gitu kan, berarti cuma Doremi-chan yang nggak ikut kelas renang waktu itu," kata Momoko, "Harusnya kan, waktu itu Hazuki-chan sama teman-teman sekelas kalian yang lain udah pada tahu, kalau Ai-chan nggak bisa renang."

"Ah, iya. Ada Ai-chan," kata Doremi, "Tapi kok... Hazuki-chan dan yang lainnya... maksudku, Ai-chan... kalau kamu ikut kelas renang waktu itu, berarti harusnya Hazuki-chan dan yang lain tahu dong, kalau kamu nggak bisa renang. "

"Oke, mungkin sekarang waktunya aku untuk mengaku..." Aiko menghela nafas, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Waktu itu aku juga telat datang ke sekolah."

"Eh, hontou?" tanya Doremi, tidak percaya, "Aku pikir... cuma aku yang telat."

"Ya, tapi aku nggak setelat kamu. Waktu itu aku telat bangun, terus sesampainya di sekolah, aku dihukum sama Seki-sensei..."

_Flashback (plot waktu di season 1 episode 26)_

Aiko berlari menuju sekolah. Dia sudah datang terlambat untuk mengikuti kelas renang hari ini.

"Ah, Senoo, kau sudah terlambat selama 15 menit," kata Seki-sensei, "Tapi tak apa-apa. Setidaknya kau datang. Ayo, ganti bajumu dan bergabung dengan yang lain."

"Ah, sensei, mendingan aku nggak usah ikut kelas renang hari ini. Bakalan lama kalau yang lain harus nunggu aku ganti baju dulu," kata Aiko, "Sensei ngasih hukuman ke aku aja, biar lain kali aku usaha biar nggak telat lagi."

"Begitu ya?"

Aiko mengangguk.

"Baiklah..." kemudian Seki-sensei menghukum Aiko sampai kelas renang berakhir.

_Akhir Flashback_

"Eh? Jadi kamu sengaja minta dihukum biar yang lain nggak tahu kalau kamu nggak bisa renang?"

"Ah, iya," kata Aiko, "Setidaknya, itu bikin aku sedikit lega, karena yang lain nggak tahu kalau aku nggak bisa renang."

"Oho, gitu ya, Ai-chan," kata Doremi, "Terus, kenapa waktu itu kamu, Hazuki-chan sama Kanae-chan nggak ngasih tahu aku kalau kamu juga telat?"

"Eh, waktu itu kita nggak sempat bilang ke kamu aja," kata Hazuki, "Sudahlah, mendingan kita lanjutkan latihannya sekarang. Udah 5 menit nih."

"Hai," jawab yang lain. Kemudian mereka mulai latihan renang lagi.

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Oke, fic ini mungkin bisa dibilang singkat, tapi cukup kan, buat menyinkronkan (atau mensinkronkan?) kedua episode itu?<p>

Well, kalau begitu sampai ketemu di fic berikutnya ya? Reviewnya ditunggu, lho? Ja ne!


End file.
